Forbidden Pleasures
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: The Wars are over and the G-Pilots are finally free to build their lives outside of the battlefield. This is a series of short chapters showing Heero and Duo admitting to themselves they are in love with each other, defeating their demons and finally settling in a normal relationship. SLASH! VIOLENCE


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing. I claim no rights to anything.**

* * *

"This is such a bore." Duo Maxwell, former Gundam Pilot muttered into his chin.

Why was he here again?

Oh, yes. Because Heero practically BEGGED him to come with him to the annual War Victims Gala Relena housed.

Now, Duo had nothing against watching Heero's back (watching mind you, touching was a story for itself).

He loved Heero; as in _loved_ him. Not that the Perfect Soldier knew it, of course. Rather than risking losing his best friend, Duo hid his feelings and tried to convince himself that he would get over his unrequited love for the Perfect Soldier, given enough time.

But as two years already passed since the second war, and his feelings had yet to diminish (on the contrary, they only grew each day) he was becoming more and more desperate, but he was not about to leave Heero alone.

No he would toughen it up and stay by Heero's side.

Although at the moment he was highly regretting ever agreeing to come to this party.

"So you see if we use that combination we would get more output power then ever!" at the moment Duo was stuck listening to the biggest NERD in the UESA and he hated it with every fiber of his soul.

He forced himself to give the guy a kind smile and responded.

"That kind of technology was used to build the Gundams. Don't you think it's a bit too much to use it for public transportation?" he asked politely, but a nerve beside his eye twitched when the man rolled his eyes as if he thought Duo didn't know what he was talking about.

"It would greatly shorten the traveling time. Not to mention the production would bring a lot of profit." He said in that snotty way, and Duo felt the urge to smack that man just for good measure.

"Yes, but the amount of work and resources needed would greatly outweigh the profit. Not to mention the time needed to educate the maintenance teams." Duo said and the man waved him off.

"My calculations are never wrong, Mr. Maxwell. And besides-..." He said with what he thought perhaps was a charming smile. Duo wanted to puke. "If a _child_ could learn to do it, a grown man most certainly can." Duo gave him a false, strained smile and spoke through his teeth.

"I must correct you, but I know from firsthand experience just how hard it is to maintain that sort of technology, and just how difficult it will be to educate a simple mechanic who knows very little about physics and even less about astrophysics, how to maintain a photon based engine. Not to mention the calibration and configuration programs." He said. The man was about to say something more when Duo spotted a head of blond hair.

"Quatre!" he called in over-delight and said teen turned around in confusion as to who was calling to him in such an overjoyed way. "I'm sorry, sir. But I'm going to talk with my friend now. Bye." Duo said and ran over to Quatre before the man had a chance to say another word.

"Duo? I don't believe I was ever greeted with such enthusiasm from you before." Quatre teased and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Quatre. I would have run over to _Une_ if she came passing just to get away from that moron." Quatre looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you were with Heero. Didn't you come to watch out for Relena?" Duo growled lowly and Quatre's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"That little _traitor's_ with Noin and Milliardo and he's having the _time of his life_ talking about the Mars Project." He pressed through his teeth and Quatre gave him a knowing look.

"Ah, Trowa told me you were talking with Professor McKenzie. He _is_ quite _overbearing_." Quatre hesitated as if he was looking for the right words.

"_Overbearing_, my _ass_! The guy's interesting just as much as drying paint! And annoying like nails on a chalkboard!" Quatre chuckled delicately.

"Yes, but he's quite a catch." He said, referring to the Professor's quite charming, aristocratic looks.

"Maybe, but when it comes to social skills and tact? I'd rather go out with a dog." Duo said and shivered at the very idea of listening to the professor talk. Quatre chuckled again and shook his head.

"It's strange. You never complain when Heero has a new project, and he's like a dog with a bone when he finds something that catches his attention." Duo sighed.

"Yeah, but with him, it's cute! And he's taking everything into consideration, not just profit and possible awards. And he barely enjoys anything, so when he finds something I enjoy listening to him." Duo said with a small shrug and Quatre gave him a doubtful look.

"Sure, and it has nothing to do with you being head over heal in lo-…"

"PSSSST!" Duo slammed his hand over Quatre's lips and looked around frantically. "It has NOTHING to do with that!" Duo said and removed his hand only to have Quatre laugh at him. "McKenzie's a right bore! He's arrogant and boring and frigid! No real passion there." Quatre gave him an ironical look.

"You do realize you just described Heero how most people see him, don't you?" Duo shrugged.

"They just don't know him." He said, and before either had a chance to say another word a tall guy, with slick blond hair and an artificial smile on his face approached them.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you would agree to a dance?" he said and offered his hand to Duo. Duo was about to decline, but Quatre gave him a discreet push (more like a show) and flashed his own smile.

"Go on, Duo. I need to find Trowa either way. Enjoy!" Duo could only stare as his friend disappeared in the crowd. 'Quatre, I'm going to-…'

"Shall we?" The man said with a toothy grin and Duo swallowed over a lump in his throat.

"S-sure." He muttered and allowed the man to lead him to the dance floor. He almost tripped when the man pulled him close and started to swing him around like a ragged doll.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are; especially your long hair." Duo looked up at the man.

"T-thank you." He said, trying to keep up with him.

"No reason to thank me!" The man said. "I just believe that we beautiful creatures must stick together!" He smiled that toothy smile again and Duo felt his guts tighten in a very, very bad way. 'God no; not another freak.'

"I mean, no one truly understands how hard it is to hold up the standards of beauty; the treatments, the necessary products. But like I always say – for beauty one must make sacrifices!" Duo stared at the man wide eyed. 'I got to get out of here!' He thought.

"I'm sorry, I really have to-…" he didn't know what to say when his eyes caught on a blissful sight. "SALLY!" He called. "Sorry, an old friend, bye." He said and took off. Sally didn't even have the time to say a word when she was suddenly pulled to the windows by a very pale Duo.

"Slow down, Maxwell, we're not being chased by hell hounds!" She cried out as she tried to keep up.

"No, but I want to get as far away from the successor of Narcissus as physically possible." Duo said and finally stopped only to look around frantically. "I've had enough creeps attaching themselves onto me for one night." He gave a sigh of relief and Sally gave him an understanding look.

"I thought you came with-…"

"He's with Milliardo and Noin, probably having a wonderful time." He growled with a murderous look, and Sally looked at him with wide eyes.

"Easy there, Tiger. It couldn't have been that bad." The dark look he gave her spoke enough. "Besides. I was with Milliardo and Noin a minute ago. They said Heero was looking for you." Duo brightened immediately.

"Okay! Buh-b-…"

"Hey! You're the guy that came with that Black Camaro!" noth turned to face a young man in his early twenties that looked at Duo with an adoring look. Sally whistled lowly and left with a muttered 'good-luck'.

'Noooo.' Duo thought but gave the guy a smile.

"Yes. Quite a beauty isn't she?"

"It's one of my favorite Classics!" the guy said and Duo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I drive the 79' Impala." Duo's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"Really now?" He drawled and the guy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I had it-…"

'I can't believe it. I really, honestly, can't believe it.' The guy kept going on and on and on about his car as if it was his god. How he washed and polished it every day, how he wouldn't even let his parents drive it. 'You fucking can't be serious.'

"And can you believe it! She actually thought I'd let her in with her _shoes_ on!" Duo was speechless and that was a feat on itself! The guy obviously waited for him to say something, but Duo couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

"Duo?"

'HALLELLUYAH!' Duo shouted in his mind and turned around to face Heero with a huge smile.

"He-…"

"Excuse me, sir, but can't you see we're talking?" the man interrupted Duo. He and Heero both looked at him with incredulous looks.

"You are?" Heero asked in his Perfect Soldier mode. The guy bristled.

"Caleb Johnson. Owner of General Motors." He said and Heero quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Heero Yuy. Preventer Field Agent." He drawled and Duo almost cracked up laughing when Johnson's eyes bulged out.

"Heero Yuy? The - the Pilot of Wing Zero?" The guy murmured in shock.

"Sure, kid. Excuse us now. Bye!" Duo said and pulled Heero along to the closest balcony.

"Took you long enough." Duo growled lowly, but Heero heard him.

"I thought you enjoyed cars." Heero said with a confused look.

"Yeah, but I'm not obsessed with them." Duo spat out and flopped down on a bench. Heero stood in front of him with a small, confused look on his face. Duo looked up at him and smiled after a moment.

"Did you have a good talk with Milliardo and Noin?" a moment later the confused look was gone to be replaced by a glimmer of excitement in Heero's deep Prussian eyes.

"Yes. They promised to send me their data for me to analyze." Duo gave him a small smile.

"Good for you." The confused look was back. Heero seemed to be contemplating something. Realization dawned soon enough and he gave Duo an apologizing look.

"You hated it here." He said in his usual monotone, but there was enough guilt in his eyes to compensate for his tone. "I'm sorry, Duo. If I had known Noin and Milliardo would be here I wouldn't have taken you with me."

"Chill it, Ro. You didn't exactly drag me with you. I came to run interference if need be." Duo said and Heero pursed his lips in thought.

"But you hated it here." He murmured and Duo hummed.

"Let see. I've been accosted by a super nerd, a narcissistic moron and a car-loving idiot." Heero winced. "I can't get drunk because I'm a Preventer Field Agent, have to keep up appearances, and the guy I came here for spent four hours with Milliardo and Noin discussing the Mars Project and thus ignored me for said four hours." Heero winced.

"Gomen." Duo laughed and stood up. He patted Heero's shoulder in a friendly gesture and squeezed before letting go.

"It's alright. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home. The party will be over soon and I don't want to get stuck in traffic." Duo said. "See ya Monday at work!" He called over to Heero and walked into the Ballroom, leaving Heero alone on the balcony.

Heero frowned and looked at the shoulder Duo squeezed a moment earlier.

'I'm such an idiot. First I drag him here and then I ignore him because of a stupid project. I'm such an idiot!' He thought angrily and made his way with hurried footsteps into the Ballroom and towards the exit. He missed a pair of lake blue eyes and another pair of forest green ones following him out.

Quatre sighed and leaned against Trowa.

"They are really oblivious to each other's feelings aren't they?" Quatre told to Trowa.

"They are." He agreed and hugged Quatre closer. The blond man sighed.

"Maybe they just need a bit more time. I mean, it's only been two years! Heero has only just started to open up a bit." Quatre tried to rationalize.

"Give them time, love. They'll get it sooner or later." Trowa said and Quatre sighed again but nodded.

"Alright, love. Let's go home as well. We have an early morning tomorrow."

And thus the two lovers went home together, while their two friends went each his own way, neither aware of how much they both wanted the other close.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
